Can I Have This Dance?
by australialovin
Summary: "Hey. What's so urgent?" "What's so urgent! Ross being home is what's so urgent! And he wants to see you! You can't avoid him forever." She heard her fiery Latina friend say over the speaker. "Watch me. I'm gonna be out all day, he'll never find me. Its the perfect plan." In which Laura tries to avoid Ross being home, before he heads off to Puerto Rico to film TBM2. Raura. Oneshot.
1. Dammit, Laura

**AN: So I got some major Raura feels after someone pointed out on Tumblr that the filming of Season 4 of A&A may be pushed to February 2015 because of scheduling with Teen Beach Movie 2 & R5's September tour! Soooo I wanted to see what it would look like with some Raura being split up for awhile? Hmm?**

**And just to make it clear- I love Teen Beach Movie. And I feel that Raura will happen eventually, and if it doesn't, then that's okay. They're actual people with actual feelings, not the people we idolize in our heads to be with each other forever. I think people forget that sometimes and get a little overboard when it comes to the Raura vs. Raia war. You may hate me for saying this, but I just wanted to share my viewpoint, and hope that you stay to read the actual story, haha. **

**You know me for my classic long AN's! Here's the oneshot, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

* * *

Laura looked at her phone, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It was 10:38 AM. She had just woken up, it being a lazy Saturday, where she didn't have to get up for work. This was a rarity, for she always had somewhere to go and people to meet.

Raini had texted her, the little bleep from her phone waking her up.

_**Guess who's back in town. Only for a couple hours apparently. Leaves for Puerto Rico tonight. **_

Laura shut her phone, throwing the covers aside and sat up, yawning as she stretched her arms over her head. She shuffled over to the bathroom, squinting when she flicked on the light.

She brushed her teeth, scrutinizing her mop of brown hair on her head. When was the last time she washed her hair? _Too long._

After setting her toothbrush back on the sink counter, she discarded herself of her pajamas, hopping into the shower.

Once the hot water hit her face, she finally woke up, her muscles and mind relaxing under the heat.

_He was back for only a couple hours? He was so busy these days.. She didn't think they would actually be able to film the fifth season until next year. _

She washed her hair, hoping if she'd scrub hard enough she could wash away all her thoughts. Thoughts of _him. _

They were friends. Best friends in fact, but there was always something there. They acknowledged it once or twice and things got awkward. They liked each other so much it got in the way of things. Decided it wouldn't work. Too busy. Too weird. Too...much.

So they had become best friends. Something she thought was better, filling the hole in her heart that she had created all on her own. It was only for him, and it didn't matter what form of him she _got_, but it was still him nonetheless.

They enjoyed each other's company like any other best friends. They bickered, they joked around, they supported each other. And that was enough.

Until he left.

Laura face palmed, her hands still a little sudsy. _She made it sound like they broke up. _

He had been on tour for months, and she got to see him in New York, but it wasn't her Ross. It was _the band's _Ross, _R5's _Ross. Not _Laura's_ Ross.

It was good to catch up with them, all for 15 minutes. They had to do meet and greet afterwards and she had to fly back to LA.

He hugged her bye, this one lasting more than just the average 3 seconds. They were "best friends" after all. He was going to Europe, and she understood. It was going to be awhile since they would see each other again, and she'd miss him too.

All she really got out of that night was a few pics on their respective social media accounts, and an unspoken hug.

She realized she was standing under the water too long when it started to taper off, the lukewarm-instead of steaming, water, snapped her back to reality.

* * *

Later on, she sat curled on her kitchen stool enjoying her father's Italian breakfast, when her phone beeped again.

_**Hey. He texted me asking if you were home. Call me! **_

Laura wanted to chuck her phone at the wall. She sighed, not really ready to face him.

She thought twice about chucking her beloved flip phone, which was pretty much indestructible since it was so ancient.

She threw it anyways.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Vanessa ran out from the hallway, clothes a little dishelved, hairbrush in hand. She looked down to see Laura's phone at her feet.

"I'm not even going to ask." She turned to leave, but looked at her sister one last time.

"When you finish eating can you go pick up my meds from Walgreen's?"

"What about mom and dad?" She gestured towards the back door, "they're in dad's offi-"

They both heard the front door slam and a car engine going off as it drove away.

"I'm late for a thing. Please?!" Vanessa said, brushing her hair.

"A thing? What thing?"

"Some kind of photoshoot on set- I don't know okay? I would pick it up on the way but Katie just texted me there's horrible traffic and I can't afford to be more late!" She ran out of the kitchen, grabbing her purse and keys off the counter.

"_I_ don't wanna be stuck in traffic!" She yelled after her, before the door slammed again.

"Gosh dang it." She muttered, putting her empty dishes in the sink and running to her room to change, slipping on a nice blouse and jeans, deciding that wedges would be too fancy, slipping into some sandals. She tied up her still damp hair into a topknot, slipping on a small headband.

She walked back to the kitchen, picking up her phone off the floor. Yep. Indestructible.

The phone beeped again, signaling a text from Raini.

**_Hey! Don't ignore me! My phones going off the hook right now, he won't leave me alone! I know you don't wanna talk to him-but please just call me back._ **

Laura felt bad, but still didn't answer. She had stopped responding to Ross's texts and calls awhile back, being too busy to even pick up.

Raini noticed this, calling out her bullshit. Due to their time apart, Laura's OCD mindset picked at every conversation or interaction between them. As their time apart grew longer, the more she mulled over her feelings. She hated it, but she just wasn't ready to face him anytime soon. She was afraid of what would happen.

Making sure she locked the door, she pocketed the extra key behind a brick in the wall. _If he was going to let himself in, it wasn't going to happen._

She called Raini in the car, thankful she had the Bluetooth system installed awhile back.

"Hey. What's so urgent?" She pulled out her driveway, slipping on her sunglasses.

"What's so urgent?! Ross being home is what's so urgent! And he wants to see _you_!" She heard the fiery Latina say over her car speakers.

"What'd you tell him?" She asked.

"That you're probably busy doing a photoshoot or something-which I know is false because you told me two days ago that you got Saturday, which is _today_, off. Dammit Laura, you're gonna have to face him."

"I don't feel like it." She whined.

"Bullshit! You're afraid to see him again because you're afraid of what you're gonna say or do. You can't avoid him forever."

"Watch me. I'm gonna be out all day, he'll never find me. It's the perfect plan."

"Where are you going?"

"Not going to tell you, just in case he tortures information out of you."

"I bet you're still at home."

"Nope. I'm out. Why?"

"Because he just texted me he was on his way there ten minutes ago."

Laura then swerved, taking a right instead of the usual left towards the exit in her neighborhood. She lived in a gated community but Ross was always allowed to come in and Laura gave him her gate code when he used to come over all the time. She mentally high fived herself for taking the extra key.

"What was that?!" Raini asked, hearing the tires squeal.

"Oh that? Nothing. Just driving a different way out of my neighborhood."

"Ugh, Laura!" She heard Raini sigh.

"So what? What if maybe I have an excuse and I have things to do today? What if I'm actually busy and can't see him?"

"Whatever. I'm hanging up now. He just texted me you weren't home. Good luck, drive fast."

"Thanks Raini."

* * *

Ross stood in the Marano's driveway, running a hand through his hair. _Dammit Laura. _

He knocked on the door countless times, running around to the backyard, jumping the gate, met with no one in sight. He had looked through the windows and everything, despite all the cars being gone. Even the extra key behind the brick was gone. She wasn't home.

Raini was no help, and Calum was in Canada. Vanessa's phone was off, probably on set. No one knew of her current whereabouts, and he checked Twitter too. Nothing since last Friday.

He looked at his phone again, hovering over the call button. The contact picture was of them, when they took a selfie at that Radio Disney interview a long time ago. He decided it was too silly to not keep it, Laura changing it on his phone to that picture.

She stopped answering his texts and calls a month after tour started. He figured she was busy, but when he saw how happy she was through pictures on Twitter and seeing her out and about in magazines, he realized that maybe they didn't have time for each other anymore. He was supposed to be happy, right? He was traveling all over the world!

He thought she was fine when she came up to New York, she didn't even say a single thing to excuse the missed calls and texts. She was acting normal, and maybe everything was just a misunderstanding. But the same unreciprocated "Hey's" and "I miss hanging out with you's" continued, and they were getting old. So he finally stopped.

Ross pocketed his phone, getting back into the car. Fine. If she was busy, then she was busy. But he wanted to see her, and there was no stopping him.

He shot a quick text to Raini, looking at the time. 12:13. He was going to figure out where she was, and tell her everything.

How much he lov-

No. How much he missed her.

Ross backed out of the driveway.

* * *

Thankfully, there was minimal traffic, Laura able to grab Vanessa's meds and head out of the store quick, avoiding the clicking of paparazzi as she ducked back into her car.

She sped off, one destination in mind. She'd been meaning to go here, but never really had time, until now.

An hour later, she arrived at the University of Southern California. Laura parked, scoping for anything supspicisous. Luckily the paparazzi fell off her trail after losing them in the traffic & side streets it took to get there.

She got out, slipping her sunglasses onto her head. If she wanted to tour campus, she'd do it with eyes wide open. People made fun of her for driving with them but not actually using her sunglasses when she went out, but she didn't care. It was too much of a beautiful day to not soak it all in.

Laura had stopped at a tiny bistro beforehand, getting herself a sandwich from the deli and ice tea, and picked up a (she happy danced at this) a Gogur flavored cupcake from the neighboring bakery. She gathered her lunch in her purse, walking towards a tree to sit under. There were students milling about, some sitting under the shade, some out in the open. They were having picnics, reading books, throwing frisbee.

Laura found a tree, plopped herself down, taking out the lunch contents in her purse and her worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice. _

Her plan was to relax for a bit here, then walk around campus and tour the buildings. She hadn't really thought about college after she graduated high school. She wasn't as busy anymore, so she was able to handle work a little more, allowing more free time.

But she decided that maybe she'd take some online classes, just a few to start off with, and in the future, go to class after the show, just like high school.

If they were still filming the show.

_Stop thinking like that. The shows successeful. They were going to continue. _

She hoped. Because if the show stopped filming, then she wouldn't get to see him as much. And she she couldn't decide whether that was a _good_ thing or a _bad_ thing.

Laura remembered how sad she was when Ross wasnt there for graduation. Okay sure, he was touring, and she was ignoring him, but he was supposed to be there. They supported each other. And he totally blew her off. He didn't even call to say why he missed the grad party. She invited him months before anyone else.

Laura mentally shook her head. She was here to read, have a small picnic and tour campus. Not to think about him.

Just then, her phone rang, making her jump.

It was Raini, thankfully.

"I'm not telling you where I am, if that's what you're going to ask."

"Laura, can't you just pick up the phone and answer?"

"No ones called me today except you!"

Raini sighed. "Im talking about before. Like back to _a couple months ago._"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Too late. I'm _busy_, eating this delicious tuna sandwich." she then ate a mouthful.

There was a pause. "You're at the university aren't you?"

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed, spitting out a bit if food in her mouth. She looked around as some people gave her weird stares. "How did you know?" She added, her mouth still a little full.

"Wasn't me who guessed. He's on his way there now."

"What?!" She repeated, throwing her stuff back into her purse. _Dang it! _She didn't even get to read her book. Or eat that cupcake.

Laura gulped her tea as Raini explained. "I don't know. I kept saying I didn't know where you were. He told me he went to set, the beach, your school, your park, even to Vanessa. He caught her on the way home."

"What'd she say?"

"Only that you weren't home when she left the house."

_Oh thank God._ Laura shut her eyes, making a mental note to thank her sister later. Raini and Vanessa were the only ones who could really tell how she felt about Ross these past couple of months. Vanessa realized that Laura was never going to answer the phone, so she stopped bothering herabout it.

"Okay, then _how _did he figure out I was here?"

"I don't know. But that's 10 minutes now. If you really don't want to see him, you better leave now."

* * *

_Dammit Laura._ Again.

He looked everywhere she could have possibly gone. Vanessa had no idea where she was, and he knew she was telling the truth. Slightly.

His siblings had been calling him all day, asking him to just give up already. They realized he had been on a wild goose chase, and they all knew it was going to end up bad. He had told them to fuck off, and that he was going to find her no matter what.

He shook his head, focusing on the road again. This was crazy, how much of a stalker he was being. Maybe she didn't wanna see him? She _did _hint earlier that she didn't really want anything to do with him, he had basically memorized her voicemail.

He could stop right now. He could turn the car around, and go home. But there was the inexplicable need in him to go see her, despite not knowing what to say.

But he decided that he would check this place first, and if he couldn't find her, then he'd get on that plane tonight, and not look back. It would be months before he would see her again, and despite how much it would hurt, he was going to stop loving-missing her.

He pulled up to a student parking lot, slipping his sunglasses on top of his head, squinting in the sunlight. There were students milling about, some laying out in groups, one girl under a tree reading a book, which painstakingly reminded him of Laura.

* * *

_"Here."_

_He looked at the small white envelope that was thrust upon his hands, handed to him out of "Ally's" songbook. "What's this?" He asked, turning it over to see "Ross" in small, neat letters. He looked up at her, her face expectant. _

_"Don't just stare at me. Open it!" She laughed, gesturing to the envelope. _

_He chuckled as he carefully tore it open, reaching in to find a small floral card. He opened it, it reading_

_**You are cordially invited to Laura Marano's graduation party! Come join us for BBQ, swimming, and a good time! **_

_**4-10 PM, come & go**_

_**June 3rd, 2014**_

_**123 Street, Burbank 91501**_

_**RSVP at 123-456-7890**_

_"I know were like 4 months early, but you sir" she poked him in the chest, "have the honor or receiving the first prototype for the invitations." _

_"Really?" He laughed, putting the card back into the envelope. _

_"Yeah, I know it's kinda lame, but my parents wanted to make them early, you know, not knowing how busy we'll get in the future. So yeah." She gave him a small smile. _

_"It's weird, I know, you don't even have to come-" she added, waving him off. _

_"No. It's cool." He cut her off, bringing her in for an unexpected hug, feeling her body stiffen, then relax. _

_"I promise to come, if I don't have tour. Hopefully. I don't know." He held her at arms length. _

_She laughed at him, giving him a little shake. He didn't know how she did it, how he melted under her small, nimble arms. _

_"It's fine if you can't make it. I know how hard it is being a rock star. I know you don't have time for me anymore." She gave him a sad smile. _

_"Me? Me not have time for you? You're gonna be off at college and you're not gonna have time for ME, miss smartass. You can get into any college you want." He held his hands out as he shrugged. _

_"Oh stop worrying ya big baby." She laughed, crossing her arms. "I haven't even decided yet. Where I wanna go, I mean." _

_He crossed his arms in response. "Well, where have you thought about?" _

_"I don't know, that's the problem." _

_"C'mon. Not even one school?"_

_"Well-" she started, him raising his eyebrow at her. _

_"Okay fine. I wanted to tour USC but I haven't had time. They offer a really good liberal arts program, but I haven't really looked into other schools yet. I just don't have time for anything right now, besides the show and school." _

_He contemplated the look of worry on her face. She looked so cute when her eyebrows furrowed, that little concentrated look she got when she thought so hard. _

_"Hey. Don't worry about it. You'll find a place. No worries." _

_She smiled up at him. "You really think so?"_

_Ross pulled her in again, his chin resting on top of her head. "I know so. Plus, even if you can't find a school it's all good. You'll have more time for your favorite person in the world." _

_"George Clooney?"_

_He laughed, feeling her chuckle on top of his chest. "I meant me." _

_"I know what you meant. Will you have time for _me_, Mr. Rockstar? _

_He hugged her a little tighter, feeling her small arms wrap closer to his waist. "No worries Laur. I'll always have time for you."_

* * *

Laura had thrown her purse into her car, deciding whether or not to jump in and drive away. It was cruel, what she was doing. She was avoiding him, like a coward. Hiding, like a coward.

But she wasn't going to back down. She had her free day, and she was going to do that tour, Ross on her tail, or not.

She grabbed her phone, and her single car key. Much like her phone, she didn't really care for new technology- she didn't have the fancy car unlockers, just the single key to unlock the door.

She shut the door, quickly jogging into the nearest building. She wanted to stop and admire everything, but was too paranoid that maybe he was already here. She ran through different hallways, hoping to get herself lost somewhere in the deepest parts of the building and to never be found.

She had managed to find the library, her heart jumping for joy. It was large, the bookshelves going all the way to the ceiling, wooden ladders sliding along the middle shelf.

Laura helped herself to Anna Karenina, which was hung up on display. She quietly found a small seat in the back, hidden behind shelves, liking it that way. There was a perfect view of the front desk through a slit in the bookcase, and Laura settled in, opening to the first page.

She sat there for twenty minutes, feeling her panic settle. Maybe he wasn't going to find her in here. Maybe she could leave in an hour or so, to another building and get lost. He would never find her.

Just then, her phone vibrated. It was Raini. She answered it, whispering, "Hello?"

"He couldn't find you. He's heading home. You're safe."

_Thank god. _"Am I a horrible person?" She asked her friend, getting up from the chair and putting the book back where she found it.

"Hold on before you answer that." She put the phone to her chest as she walked out quietly, bringing the phone back to her ear when she reached a small pavilion, sitting down on a bench.

"I'm back."

"_Yes_ you are."

"Hey!"

"You're making me listen to the poor guy tell me how disappointed he is because all he wanted to do was see you today!"

Laura put her head in her hands. "I know. I'm awful."

"You're gonna have to face him eventually. Season four was picked up but we don't know when that's gonna be. You're going to have to face him then."

"I know." was all Laura could muster, feeling bad she put her friend through that position. "Look I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, no worries."

"You don't have to do anything for me. Just pick up the phone and _call_ him, or something. Without each other you're just a waste of feelings."

And with that, her friend hung up on her, Laura feeling more confused than ever. She stood up, ambling towards a garden, trying to sort her thoughts.

After looking around at the yards, Ross ran inside a building, which looked like a lecture hall. He ran through different hallways, opening different doors, getting stared at like a madman. He couldn't stop to ask people questions, afraid someone would recognize him and stop for pictures, or autographs.

He found the massive library, stepping inside quietly as he scanned the room for the tiny brunette. She was nowhere in sight, and with that, he gave up.

He called Raini, telling her she was nowhere to be found.

He walked back towards the nearest parking lot, in search of his car, just wanting to get in and drive away, forgetting the mad endless chase he had been on all day. Maybe he'd finally take Riker up on his drink offer, hoping that maybe alcohol could numb his thoughts for the rest of the night.

He walked past an old Red Subaru, a keyhole in the drivers side. There was something familiar about it, as he racked his brain to figure out what it was.

_She got a new car. Well, new old car. It was passed down from an uncle or something. She talked about it endlessly on set but he never saw it. _

_The magazine! He saw it in a magazine, some picture of her going grocery shopping. _

Ross looked through the window, the old copy of Pride and Prejudice, he'd recognize anywhere.

_She was here! She was still here! _

He ran back towards the library building, but paused when he got to the door.

There was a pavilion to his left, catching a blotch of yellow peonies in his peripheral. He turned slowly, walking towards the benches, which was surrounded by large wall-like hedges, which led towards what looked like a garden. He walked towards the garden entrance and turned, finding an all too familiar petite brunette, sitting down on a wooden bench, her back to him, admiring flowers.

His heart started beating as he took his phone out of his pocket, looking at the screen. It was the same silly picture as always, making him smile. He looked up at her one last time, before clicking call.

* * *

She was lost in her thoughts, admiring the yellow and pink peonies, laughing. One was "Austin's" favorite color, the other's Ross's.

Her phone rang with a shrill, blasting Ross singing Here Comes Forever. He was messing with her phone on set one day, and realized it could record ringtones. So he sang her favorite song of his' right then and there.

The heart attack from it going off was nothing compared to the heart attack when she looked down at the screen, confirming who was calling. She stared at it, deciding whether or not to answer it.

_It was now or never. _

"Hello?"

"Hey." His voice sent waves of warmth through her, making her smile. She then cringed, realizing how scared she was, her fear coursing through her again.

Laura stood up, walking away from the bench and continuing along the beaten concrete path. "Hey." She responded weakly.

There was a pause on his end, hearing him take a deep breath. "Remember when I said I'd always have time for you?"

She paused, looking down at the lily pad in the makeshift pond in front of her. _Of course she remembered._ It was the day she gave him the grad party invite. The one he didn't show up to, the one he didn't even call with an excuse to. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I realized I haven't really kept my promise."

"You got that right." She said a little dryly, immediately regretting her words. She was angry, but she didn't know how to tell him how or why.

"To be honest, Ross, why are you even calling? Calling with a lame ass apology isn't really going to do anything." She said, cringing at not having said his name in so long, kicking a pebble with her shoe. It was easier for her to be angry. She was better at that. Not being mushy, and _weak_.

She heard him sigh, imagining him running his hand through his hair. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, even for the lame ass apology I'm making right now. I'm sorry, for everything."

"Everything? What does that even mean? Shouldn't you be on a plane right now?"

"Laura. Turn around."

She froze, phone still in hand as her heart beat faster. She pivoted slowly, eyes landing on a blond sight that her eyes so desperately wanted to see in the past 4 months,

and here he was.

* * *

**So this oneshot turned into a two shot. This is me procrastinating on "Coincidental You" but I don't care, the idea popped into my head and I just had to finish it. Please forgive me, I was feeling very "feely" and needed to write this down. **

**Review for more! (; **


	2. Dammit, Ross

**AN: Well shit. After writing the first part I decided to split it up, and so here we are. And I have no idea what I'm doing. Mainly because I really wanted to stay true to them, and I didn't want their encounter to seem so dramatic, not dramatic enough, awkward and/or not true to how they truly are. But we really don't know them in real life, so that gives us more flexibility, but it still felt wrong to me, how I first wrote it. But with time I revised it and, voila! I almost just left it to your interpretation of what would happen but I know that'd be cruel. **

**I have also seen many different Raura oneshots where Laura feels inadequate to be with Ross because of the fans or Maia, but I feel like writing it that way in this was wrong. Not like it **_**is**_ **wrong! I've read beautiful stories playing on "Laura's insecurities" and how it strengthens everything between her and Ross, but I wanted to do a different take on **_**my **_**story. **

**So here is hopefully, what I think, you, the reader, imagines what goes down. Enjoy (; **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

* * *

"Ross."

It had looked like all the anger in her eyes has seeped right out of her, replaced by longing, and, what killed him, sadness.

"Hey." He sheepishly smiled, still rooted to the spot.

"What in the world are you doing here? I thought you'd be on plane right now..." She started, rambling off.

"I didn't tell anybody where I was going... what I was doing.. How'd you figure it out?" She asked, crossing her arms.

All he wanted to do was hug her right then, and it took all of his restraint not to run at her and just take all the pain he's caused away.

"I had a hunch. I thought about how much you wanted to see this place and never had the time, until now."

She just looked at him, her eyes sad and guarded.

"I also thought about how much I regret not coming to your graduation, or your grad party, despite you saying how stupid you thought it was, I should've been there. I should've flown right then and there, but I didn't and I'm sorry."

"You were busy. It was fine." She tried to reassure him, but he held his hand out, stepping closer to her. She stiffened.

"No. Yes, I was busy, but I could've postponed things, do less press, just have the decency to surprise you, pop in or something, and I felt horrible. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "You're not the only one at fault here. _I_ could've picked up the phone. I could've gone out to see you more, I could've-"

He put his hands on both her arms, shaking her slightly. "Do you even hear yourself?"

He dropped his grip on her, turning away, running a hand through his hair.

He turned back to her, feeling a little exasperated, hoping he didn't come off sounding frustrated. "You're excusing my actions and blaming yourself. The only person who's at fault here is me."

"You don't have to do that." She spoke quietly, his ear straining to hear her small voice.

He walked forward, trying to pull her into his embrace. She backed away from his grasp, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't," she whispered, her voice choking as she looked down, her eyes squeezed tight.

His frown dropped, turning into a look of desperation. "Laura, I'm trying, I'm listening, I'm _here_-" he held her hands, sinking slightly to the point that if he had been more exhausted, he would've sunken to his knees right then and there.

"What are you so afraid of?"

A multitude of emotions passed by Laura's face. "What I'm afraid of?" she asked, her voice surprisingly soft. Her eyes said differently, however. It made him immediately regret what was going to come next.

She didn't wait for him to respond, but instead threw his hands away, turning away and then pacing back and forth.

"You are _fucking_ insane." She pointed accusingly at him.

His eyes widened at her choice of words, as Laura was never the one to use, or as a matter of fact, have _fuck, _in her vocabulary.

"You come here, begging me to forgive you, despite the fact that you did _nothing_ wrong." She started, pacing again.

"You come here, chasing me all day as I intentionally avoid you, because I can't make up my mind about _anything, _when it comes to you! You come here, and you fuck everything up because just when I get my feelings sorted, you screw them over."

"You're the last person on the planet that I picture myself being with. We are nothing alike, at all." Her arms started flying as she yelled at him, his knees starting to wobble.

"Which is why every time we come closer together, I have to pull away, because _this_'" she gestured between them' "_this_ doesn't make sense, it _shouldn't work_. But then when we're _apart_, all I can think about is being with you, and it's driving me crazy!"

He was taken aback at her confession, seeing her eyes change from the sad orbs they were to the fire he saw in them now, and yet one thing remained the same. Pools of water swam in them, and he couldn't even decipher _why _she was crying.

Ross grabbed her by the wrists, spinning her around so that she could fully face him, bringing their bodies flush. She tensed again, her teary eyes widening.

"Don't tell me you don't feel anything right now," he demanded, his grip on her hands tightening.

Laura's heavy breaths were starting to shorten out, turning into what he could guess was small sobs. She took a sharp intake of air, bringing both of their hands to her mouth to silence them, making his heart break into a million pieces. Her heart seemed to be pounding in sync with his, feeling her chest against his. "Tell me," He repeated, shaking her.

She just looked at him, her eyes softening as she shook her head. "I can't," she choked out. "_We_ can't."

"You try hearing and watching everything- "Ross did this", "Ross did that", "Ross is successful", "Ross has another tour lined up" "Ross will never have time"-" she poked his chest with her finger, again. "Do you know how hard it is having fans, fans who hate everything to do with me & you, tell you how much you're succeeding, and that you're becoming too big to be wasting your time on some stupid Disney show, and wasting your time on some stupid little costa-" he cut her off, crashing his lips onto hers.

* * *

Laura sighed immediately at his touch, her arms and shoulders going limp, still trapped under his hands.

She couldn't focus, her thoughts swirling around as he managed to soak up every ounce of energy she had left in her. He was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. She felt his hands go slowly up her neck, latching onto the sides of her face, him leaning in like it depended on life.

They pulled apart, surfacing as they remembered they needed oxygen.

He brushed away a stray hair behind her ear. "I happen to be in love with my costar, more than she could ever know. And I don't care if she keeps telling herself that were not meant to be, or that I would ever consider her unimportance."

He pulled away slightly, tilting her chin up with his hand, brushing away a tear with his thumb. "You mean more to me than a world tour, a tv show, hell, you mean more to me than my own career. If I were to stop doing everything now, and just get to spend the rest of my life making up Laura jokes, just to make you laugh, and your eyes light up, I would. Anything to make that smile come back, because it fucking _kills _me that _I_ was the one to make it go away."

Laura blinked, looking stunned for a moment. But her eyes held something, her blank expression morphing into something else. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

She sighed, running her thumb across his jaw. "You know how long I actually waited for you to do that?" a small smiled formed at her lips.

"What? Kiss you? Because there is plenty more where _that_ came from-" he leaned in again, puckering up.

_Not yet pretty boy. _Laura leaned back, bringing a finger to his lips. His eyes opened, confusion etched across his face.

"Mmmm, not really." She laughed as she dropped her finger, bringing her hand up to ruffle his hair. "More like promise to tell me jokes for the rest of our lives. Starting now."

He laughed before pulling away, walking towards the concrete bench, and jumped atop it.

"What are you doing?" She asked, hesitant and amused.

"I'm making up for time. 3 months worth." He gave her a playful smile, holding his hand out.

She shook her head at him and walked towards the bench, taking his hand. He hauled her up fast, wrapping an arm around her waist and latching his fingers onto hers with the other. They started to move slowly, their hips swaying side to side, Ross humming something familiar.

"Mmmm, I know what this is. Are you doing what I think you're doing?!" She laughed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"And what is that, exactly?" He chuckled.

"Giving me one last dance before leaving on a plane to be shipped off to Puerto Rico-which you should be on right _now_, but you're here, and in turn singing "One Last Dance" because of our lack of music. Wow, so original." She joked, nudging him with her elbow.

"Oh, I guess you couldn't hear me, since I was going to sing something _much more _appropriate for the situation." He smiled, clearing his throat.

"And what's that?" She tilted her head at him in question.

And with that, he took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and started to sing.

* * *

**I think I realize now that I'm not good a writing a "borderline friends and about to confess their feelings" Raura. I'm better at the happier stuff. This was like writing about complete strangers and trying to decipher the mess of it! Or maybe I just made it to hard on myself? Oh well. **

**Title song is Can I Have This Dance? from HSM3. Had this epiphany right after I posted chapter 1. Sorry if you hate it, I thought it'd fit. (:**

**Leave reviews and prompt ideas below! I love doing oneshots, ones like "Apple Store". If you haven't read it, go check it out, you won't regret it! **


End file.
